customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Previews from Barney's Beach Party (VHS and DVD re-releases 2002-2019)
Here are the previews for Barney's Beach Party. Re-Releases (2002-2019) Original 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1999 Version) (Taken from: 'More Barney Songs '''1999 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999 Version) (Taken from: 'More Barney Songs '1999 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Hoop Dee Doo: It’s a Wiggly Party Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer # Barney’s Round & Round We Go! Trailer (2002) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Beach Party Title Card Closing # End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Screener Release (2002) Opening # Hit Entertainment Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1999) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) for Season 4 Audio # Barney's Beach Party Title Card Closing # 90 Credit Bed Here (Screener) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 1st Re-Release (2003) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2004, 2005, 2006 and 2007) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2004 Version) #Barney’s Best Manners: You’re Invitation To Fun Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6) Version #Barney’s Beach Party Title Card #Begin Of The Program Closing #Finish Of The Program #End Credits #Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial #Barney Fan Club Promo #The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer #Kipper: Playtime Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer #Bob the Builder: Teamwork! Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 2nd Re-Release (2004) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2005) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo (2004 Version) #Pleased Stayed Tuned (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney: Now I Know My ABCs 2004 VHS & Barney’s Colorful World 2004 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6) Version #Barney’s Beach Party Title Card #Start Of The Program Closing #End Credits #The Barney Boogie Music Video (2004) #Barney: My Favorite Things Full Episode #Barney: Movin & Groovin Trailer #Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer #The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer #The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer #Kipper’s Water Play (2004) Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) 3rd Re-Release (2005) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney: Ready, Set, Play Trailer #Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6) Version #Barney’s Beach Party Title Card #Begin Of The Program Closing #End Credits (2002 Version) #Barney's Colorful World Trailer #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer #The Wiggles: Live! Hot Potatoes! Trailer #Thomas‘s Sodor Celebration Trailer #ToddWorld Videos Trailer #Rubbadubbers: Finbar's The Mighty Movie Star Trailer #Fraggle Rock: Where it Begin Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer #Pingu Videos Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Final Release (2006) Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning (2004) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Bob the Builder: When Bob Became A Builder Trailer #Barney: Can You Sing That Song Trailer #Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6) Version #Barney’s Beach Party Title Card Closing #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #The Wiggles: Here Comes The Big Red Car Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance & Follows Her Dreams Trailer #ToddWorld: It’s OK To Be You Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer #Animal Jam Videos Trailer #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of ''Be My Valentine, Love Barney!) *The use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song". The One of the Time to Respectly Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Barney's Round and Round We Go and Barney’s Beach Party first was is happen to the Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version.’ *The version of "I Love You" from: Be My Valenine, Love Barney *Also, the German version means (since this was being dubbed in Germany to begin with along to video) for the in "The Hawaii Show". *This video was originally called "Barney's Imagination Beach: Your A Land of Hawaii for To Fun". *The production for this video took place from December 1-12, 1999. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Previews From Barney VHS Tapes Category:Previews from Classic Collection VHS Tapes